


summer, your touch, and you

by machiabellian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a more serious chiaki what you'd normally see but, its mostly him thinking about things in this fic, more tags to come??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiabellian/pseuds/machiabellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Chiaki had to wonder if Kanata wasn't secretly a cold-blooded fish instead of a warm-blooded human being.</p><p>If he really was a fish, then that'd explain why he was so attached to the ocean. It'd certainly explain why he was always so cold to the touch whenever their skin met."<br/>--<br/>Chiaki just being Really concerned about Kanata, you guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer, your touch, and you

 

 

Sometimes Chiaki had to wonder if Kanata wasn't secretly a cold-blooded fish instead of a warm-blooded human being.

 

If he really was a fish, then that'd explain why he was so attached to the ocean. It'd certainly explain why he was always so cold to the touch whenever their skin met. 

 

Usually Chiaki would store this little food for thought for when he was doing mindless part-time jobs and needed to occupy himself with other little tidbits like, "Is Takamine still growing? If he is, will he reach the ceiling someday?" or "I wonder how Ryuuseitai will be with Nagumo at the helms?" or "Has Sengoku been eating well lately? Should I ask Granny if I can pick some of her peaches to bring to practice?"

 

But he can't get Kanata out of his mind today, even though in the back of his head he knows it's plenty dangerous for his mind to be wandering while working a stuntman job. It's just that he'd always assumed that Kanata's body temperature was normal, that whenever they'd touched by accident or something, it was because Kanata had just gotten out of the school fountain or some other source of water that his body was always so cool. But before he rushed out of classes to head over to this stuntman gig, he was sprinting in the halls, feeling the pleasant  _whoosh_ of the wind in his ears and over his closed eyes--right smack into Kanata's back and toppling the both of them over in a mess of limbs.

 

"I! I am deeply and extremely sorry from the bottom of my--!" Chiaki sputtered. "Oh, K-Kanata...?"

 

"Ouch.... Chiaki, is that you?" Kanata slowly propped himself up with his arms and craned his neck to peek over his shoulder. Chiaki was still recovering from impact, but he eased up from his position flat against the other boy's back so that Kanata could at least turn over. As he separated them, the first thing he noticed was how hot the air between the two of them was compared to the cool of Kanata's back as he pulled away.

 

"Yeah.... Hahaha, I'm sorry, Kanata. I wasn't really watching where I was going," he admitted sheepishly. "Oh, did you just get out from the fountain? I'm surprised you're not as sweaty and hot like the rest of us when it's so hot out."

 

"Oh, no. I haven't  _bubble, bubbled_ , today. The fountain is turned off for maintenance until tomorrow morning," Kanata explained softly as Chiaki climbed to his feet and reached a hand out to pull Kanata up with him.

 

  
_But he was so cold_ , Chiaki thought presently. 

 

_Was that normal? Was that... healthy?_

 

Admittedly, Chiaki spent most of his time worrying about Ryuuseitai's younger members, while Kanata did his own thing or wandered off to the nearest large body of water. Now the unit's leader felt guilt pooling in his gut. Had Kanata been alright on his own like that? Had he been taking care of himself all this time? But Chiaki knew better than to patronize the closest person he could rightfully call his other half in Ryuuseitai. Maybe it was the heat getting to his head, but he suddenly found himself wishing he'd at least offered a few more words of encouragement to the other boy, told him that it was alright for Kanata to rely on him a bit more.

\-- 

 

Chiaki managed to survive today's job unscathed despite being so distracted. As he gathered his things into his bag to leave, one of the stuntmen he worked with lightly clapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Hey, Morisawa. You feeling alright?" He was one of the older stuntpeople on the job, one of the veterans. "You looked a little out of sorts today."

 

"Abe-san! Ahaha, no I'm alright--although I appreciate your concern for me." Chiaki's expression softened a bit. "Just a little something on the mind."

 

"That idol thing you have going, right? You're a good kid, Morisawa. I have a kid around your age, and seeing him and his friends laze about in the house all day makes me a little proud of you for always working so hard. Here." Abe reaches into his pocket and presses something into Chiaki's hand. "It's not much, but a little pick-me-up for you, with all this scorching weather we've had. Take care of yourself okay, kiddo?"

 

As Abe gives a parting pat on the back and heads out, Chiaki unfolds the slip of paper to find a coupon for two free ice creams from the place he takes the boys out for a treat after practice sometimes. _Abe-san probably thinks I have a girlfriend to take out for ice cream,_ he chuckles to himself as he fumbles around for his phone. 

 

Chiaki may not have been dating anyone, but in his mind, he already knows exactly who he wants to invite.

**Author's Note:**

> aaahh i have not written anything in so long honestly, so forgive me if things sound a little OOC! 
> 
> i had a tough time with chiaki and kanata's dialogues bc i do feel like they've known each other for so long chiaki speaks differently to each other when it's just them? and kanata's speech is just difficult to write, too....
> 
> but yeah i love chiakan so much and rereading supernova just. destroyed me so here you go


End file.
